


L’eau en dessous de nous.

by moonzspirit



Series: ZKDD 2020 FR [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Français, Mais en français :), ZK Drabble December, Zutara, zkdd, zutara français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonzspirit/pseuds/moonzspirit
Summary: « J’ai peur, Zuko dit soudainement.— Peur de quoi?Une larme roula sur sa joue.— De devenir comme lui »
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZKDD 2020 FR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037352
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	L’eau en dessous de nous.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy :) ce drabble est juste une traduction de mon original, qui est en anglais.

  
Zuko se dirigeait vers la mer, la brise fraîche envoyant ses cheveux partout, et le clair de lune étant sa seule source de lumière. Ce n’était pas comme ci c’étaitimportant dans tout les cas, vu qu’il connaissait toute l’île par cœur et qu’il pouvait matérialiser une flame du creux de sa paume n’importe quand.

Ils avaient gagnés la guerre il y a quelques jours, et il n’avait juste pas réussi à s’endormir depuis. Tout le monde avait décidé de rester À Ember Island pour quelques jours avant que Zuko n’ai à commencer à travailler comme Seigneur Du Feu et avant que Katara et Sokka repartent à la Tribue De L’eau Du Sud .

Quand il se rend à la rive, il fut surpris de trouver Katara là-bas, assise sur le bord du quai en jouant avec l’eau à ses pieds.

« Katara? »

Elle sauta au son de sa voix, perdant sa concentration et faisant tomber l’eau qu’elle maîtrisait dans la mer. Sa tête de tourna dans sa direction.

— Zuko? Pour l’amour de Tui et La, que fait eu ici? Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque!

Il haussa les épaules et s’assit à côté d’elle. 

— Tu sais, je pourrais te demander la même chose. »

Elle restée silencieuse pour quelques longues secondes. 

— Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, elle murmura. » 

Le garçon n’avait rien dit, il avait simplement hoché de la tête et regardé l’eau en dessous d’eux.

Ils sont restés silencieux pendant un bout de temps,  respirant l’air frais de la nuit, Katara regardant la lune brillante au dessus d’eux tandis qu’il continuait à fixer l’eau.

« J’ai peur, Zuko dit soudainement.

Katara fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

— Peur de quoi?

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

— De devenir comme mon père. 

Les traits de son visages se sont adoucis.

— Oh Zuko, elle attrapa ses épaules et le tourna de force vers elle, lui faisant la regarder. Regarde moi. Tu est une bonne personne. Tu as vécu et survécu tellement de choses. Tu ne vas jamais, et je veux dire jamais, devenir comme lui. »

Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larme. Elle n’essayât pas de les cacher, décidant de le ramener proche d’elle. Ils sont restés comme ça pour un long moment, avec ses mains autour de ses épaules et les siens autour sur son dos.

Zuko ne s’était jamais sentit plus en paix qu’à ce moment ci.


End file.
